


le sexeist komahinas: return of ein smexy lad

by orphan_account



Series: le komahinas [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Food, M/M, Spaghetti, Thrilling, general magnificent prose, hot hot sexe, so good, the thrilling conclusion to a more thrilling franchise, weiners, yaoi secks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at it again. THE THRILLING CONCLUSION!</p>
            </blockquote>





	le sexeist komahinas: return of ein smexy lad

kamiddler w8ts quitely in hinterat cottag. he has set up a veri romnatic spagheti diner and ther are breadsticks as well. he watn hanntana 2 com hom adn have hte rmomance dinner wit him. it is getting dark owtside, the sun is gon, the moon is there. it is at least 8pm proabaly but kopey do have not a watch so he duznt kno dis. he size. we're is htat classic hinaters-kun

 suddinly a knok is heard an the tür. then there are mor knocks and it gets verre loud. bang bang BANG THE DOOR IS KICKDED down and in walking homeboy. he seize kadillac and razes him augenbrows. he glues the door bak in place

"ummmmmmm swarty" kebab say "ware have u ben i have w8ed her 4 lkike. a long amount of hours" he has no idea how long he haz bin there actually

"i lsot my key" hoagie says pointin at le door "i had 2 take a swom but i still kud nat findet it so i kikt down my dore" he points at hte door wit him other hand also "anyway wat u do here"

kandid gestures at de spaghettini dinner he so luvingly preprared. "i thot i wood have a meal mit mein Bro" he sez

hokeypokey groans. he groooones for 8 entire minuets witouth stoping. UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHGHHHHH he sez as he is groening, becos that wat a groan soundes like. UUUUUUUUUUUUHHGGGGGGGHH. korpulent looxs arond teh room uncomfortable. why do he be groaning

"what it is home dawg"krittenden axes finale

"how did u get in2 mi cottaj" hibernation say

"wiht the kee of curse i unlocked le" he relizes "oopsy doopsy" he sases fastly

"u are such a fuking" hunty says "i searchd 4 htat key for liek 1000 hours" dis a lye, but he wnat 2 make kimkardashian fell bad

"im am sooooo gomen hinaters-kun" kimochi says loudly "boku did not mean 2" a long pause

"what are we" sagt hinunter "certainly not bros"

"WHAT DO U MEAN WE AREN'T BROS" KELP YELLs "I MAK HTE SPAGHETI FOR U AND THIS IS WAT I GET"

"i mean" sez happybirthday "why do u keep steeling me key and brakign in2 mikottage i do not even like spaghetto" kashmoney thinks 4 1 secodn

"for $8000 a month i will stop" he say

"do u think i believe that for even 1/480 of hte time i spent groaning" says hitmonchan, which is 1 second only

"well" says karriebradshaw. he was lying anyway

"whatever" say hacksaw "let's just have le duinner u so carefully cookd" kamina is happy. he leads holmium to the tabel. 500 pounds of pasta are on it "HOLY CHRIST" heteronormativity says "THAT'S A LOTT OF NOodle"

"i know bruh" says that notorious maeders "i am a hungry man Also would u liek to sex me" hangar is cot off guard

"ok" he sez "nothign gay about banging my bro"

kermit rips off his clothes imedietly they r ruined now rip in peace. he throes them to the side of teh huge spaghet and he is now nackt, hitmontop mak hte eye contact with his bro's sexe flag pole

"i have dreamed about ur sweet crotch crutch liek 14 maybe 15 times" says hilltop "nothing gay abtot that"

"no homo" says kurapika. humanity remuves his own close he has glistening abs adn kiwibird starts hte leaking. that leaky leaky guy

kapybara lewbs himself up 4 le sex wif spagheti soces from the spaghetti. "im redy 4 ur bredstik" he sez very eroticly. hermes shoves a breadstik in2 his beautiful back door and kandelabra SCREAMS "I DID NOT A MEAN A REALL BREADSTICK" HE SAYS

"my bad dude" halifax tells him and removes the baked bredstick rite awey, replacing it wth his bodily breadstick. ah yes, the both boys say

hunchbackofnotredame beggins to throst adn noodles r everywhere. a billion spaghettinis go over the hole raum. meatballs the siza of big meatballs roll around all over teh place. all u can hear is slippy noodlies and the loud yelling of the 2 bruhs

"ah hinaters-kun" gpases krobat "i am about 2"

"wwhat why is 2 so gr8 personaly i preferr 15" hobbylobby is extreme disgust

"no i mean i am about 2 COOOOOMB" kitschy cries as he rakes a comb thru his hair also he releases his dude juice it mixes wit da spagheti sauce gross

"oh me too" wiht dis he lets out all of his pent up testicular champagne gross

he raps his arms arodn killerbee's sweet bod and thy ley 2gethr on the giganto pile of spaghitta 

"i love u so much bro ur the best thign that has evr happend 2 me also ur rly hot adn i kinda want 2 mary u no homo" they say in pERFECT UNISON it seems rehearsed but it is not. they mack out one more time

it was a beutifil luv stories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the fans for sticking with me..... I always knew we could do it.


End file.
